


One Call Away

by hose0kk



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Scott, Dirty Talk, Dom Reyes Vidal, Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 13:10:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hose0kk/pseuds/hose0kk
Summary: Reyes gets a call from his boyfriend one night and he's acting strange. Reyes finds out why.





	One Call Away

**Author's Note:**

> this has literally been in my drafts for MONTHS now, might as well post it ;) this is nothing but pure smut hehehehehe enjoy uwu

Reyes was in his private quarters, walking towards his unlit bedroom, looking through his daily reports from Keema, mentally reminding himself to meet Crux about some cargo at the drop point soon in a few hours. Just another busy day on Kadara Port.

Reyes sighed as he sat down on his bed, wondering what to do with his free time he had left before getting back to work, running a hand through his hair as he shrugged off his armour and placed his gun on the nightstand. Perhaps a quick nap wouldn't hurt, Kadara wouldn't fall as he slumbered would it?

Reyes stripped out of his clothes and left him in a the undershirt he was wearing and his pants, ready to tuck into the bed in exhaustion. He felt the cold air biting his skin, feeling slightly chilled. But before he could even lay down, a loud ring from his omni-tool interrupted his peace.

The smuggler almost scowled at the device, glaring daggers on it before turning on his omni-tool when he froze reading over Scott’s name in bold letters. Eagerly, he answered the call with a small smile on his face.

“ _Cariño_. What a pleasant surprise.” Reyes purred, greeting his lover. Somehow all the sleepiness had already faded away and his energy was renewed all of a sudden. Scott had always such an effect on him ever since they started dating.

“Hi, Reyes.” Scott almost whispered, very breathy through the call, timid and yet nervous. Reyes raised an amused brow, usually his boyfriend would reply something casual or snarky to bite back Reyes’ charming words.

“Hello, my love. How are you?” Reyes chuckled, he missed hearing Scott's voice, it has been too long since he last saw him on Kadara. The last time they met was… full of passion. Their bodies were talking instead of their lips, they had spent the entire night reacquainting themselves together before Scott's hasty goodbye with a last kiss the next morning. Bittersweet but Reyes treasured all the time he had with his lover. Reyes’ smile quirked, he remembered the memory too well.

“... Good. I mean. Yeah, I'm good!” Scott's voice trembled, taking slight pauses between his words. The smuggler could hear a huffed laugh escape from Scott's lips through the call. “How are you?”

“Hm. Indefinitely fatigued but better now that you've called, darling. Is there a reason why you called?” Reyes hummed, tone flirty and full of mischief, feeling playful. He swore he heard a quick sharp inhale from Scott from the nickname.

“... No reason, really. Can't I just call my boyfriend when I want to?” Ah, there was the snarky tone in his lover's voice that he loved.

Reyes chuckled heartily. “Why, _mi amor_. You should know there's always something interesting going on when you call me. There's never a boring day with you, Scott Ryder.” Reyes heard another sharp intake of breath from Scott again, more audible and clearler. He paused for a moment, processing a thought before opening his mouth again. “So what's the catch?”

“Nothing ever gets past you, huh? Well, I, uh, just wanted to hear your voice… That's all.” Reyes can almost picture the red flush on Scott's face as he said that, his words were so small and shy, radiating with embarrassment. It only made the smuggler laugh.

“My voice? You miss me, hm?” Reyes smugly asked, moving back towards the bed as his head rested against the headrest, the pillows placed right on his lower back, supporting his body. With a cheeky grin on his face, he loved making his dear Pathfinder fluster and flounder.

The smuggler expected a response in return, maybe a roll of his eyes, an embarrassed huff or simply another snarky, sassy answer but he was replied with silence on the other end for a few moments, hearing an interesting rustle of bed sheets or blankets in the call. He furrowed his brows.

_Is he hurt?_ Reyes thought, from the breathy voice to the small pauses. Reyes can't help but be concerned.

“... Yeah. I missed your voice. I missed _you_.” Scott's voice was more audibly shakier than before, followed by a sigh.

_Huh._ Reyes hummed again, reading over Scott's quick pauses and the tremble in his tone.

“How's… How's Kadara?” Scott stuttered, his words came out as mutters, trying to make small talk with his boyfriend.

Reyes pursed his lips, slowly drawing out his voice. “Oh, it's good. I've gotten a few reports about the outpost, but nothing serious. The settlers are moving in and it seems to be doing well. Not that I had any doubt.”

Scott paused again. “... Good! That's… really good.” The last word slipped off more hot and breathy than it was supposed to.

Reyes didn't say anything after that, he rested against the bed with a hard expression, like he was waiting for something, waiting for a reply or any sort of talk. But he was met with silence.

Very _interesting_ silence.

He can hear a muffled hiss on the other side, along with the sound of bed sheets rustling, like Scott was thrashing, squirming.

_Was he…?_

Only after a minute into the silence did the tension start to grow, Reyes opened his mouth.

“Scott?” He said monotonously.

Scott replied quickly this time, squeaked out a response. “Yes?”

“Speed up, darling.” The dark tone in Reyes’ voice made Scott jerk in surprise, his hand freezing over where he was touching himself as heat scorched through his veins. The young man fidgeted as a flush of red appeared on his skin in excitement and embarrassment, _he got caught_ and yet he felt good. “I _know_ what you're doing, you can't keep secrets from me.” Reyes ordered, almost barking it. His tone made a dramatic change into a darker, sultry, heavier way that made Scott _weak_.

Scott only whimpered. He couldn't help but feel ecstasy even he got caught masturbating through an audio call. He greedily thumbed the leaking tip of his cock.

“Do you think you can get off so discreetly without me knowing? How naughty of you, _cariño_.” Reyes asked, heat running through his body and to his growing groin once he heard his sweet boy whine for him. He can finally hear the slick sounds Scott was hiding from him, those _delicious_ , slick sounds of Scott speeding up on his length.

The air suddenly grew thicker between them. Scott whined again, murmured Reyes’ name, pumping himself through rough strokes on his heated flesh, the precum dripping on his fingers.

“Tell me. What did you think of to get you in such a state?” Reyes purred, trailing a hand down his stomach and navel, fingers unzipping his pants and sneaking under the remaining clothing constricting his hard cock.

Scott whimpered, dragging his fingers over to the tip and swirled the precum on the head before dragging back down, quickly stroking himself. “I-I was thinking of you in the shower today. And, ah, I just missed you _so much_. I miss the sound of your voice, I wanted to hear you so I called you.”

“Oh, my darling Scott.” Reyes cooed, hungry with the new image of Scott all alone in the showers in the Tempest, fucking into his hand, thinking of Reyes. Missing the sound of his voice, his touch, his _body_. The image sent shivers down his spine, he growled in pleasure as his hands wrapped around his length, taking it out from his pants and immediately wasted no time into indulging of that picture in his head. He still managed to wring out another question, chuckling. “I am going to have fun with you tonight, _sweet boy_. What are you wearing right now?”

“Only your shirt. I-I, um, stole it from your wardrobe last time.” Scott whispered, embarrassed.

_So that's where my shirt went_. Reyes thought, smirking at the thought. “ _Mi amor_ , I am certainly a bad influence on you now that you have these habits of stealing now, yes?”

“I-I didn't know if it would be okay…”

He chuckled darkly, such a sweet boy. “Of course I would be okay with it, love. Why didn't you tell me if you wanted to borrow my shirts? I would _love_ to see you in them, I bet you would look _ravishing_.” Reyes sighed deeply as he pumped his cock to another image of his sweet baby boy on his bed in his quarters, wearing absolutely nothing but Reyes’ shirt, with his bare legs obscenely spread on the sheets as he masturbated to sound of the smuggler's voice.

_Fuck_. Such a delightful image.

Reyes bit his lips to stop a groan erupting from his throat, his hips bucking into his hand, desperate impatient longing for Scott to be here next to him right now - to feel him writhe beneath him as he touched, fucked or penetrated Scott in all pleasurable ways he could. He listened to his small moans through the call, such _sexy_ noises. Reyes finds himself wanting to hear more of it.

“Stop touching yourself now, Scott.” He ordered, he could imagine Scott's bewildered face.

“But-”

“No buts.” He growled, the insatiable hunger inside of him wanted nothing but to devour his sweet boy right now. “Did you put any fingers inside you yet, _cariño_?”

“N-No.” Scott answered obediently, he rasped through his words.

He hummed in approval. “Hm, such a precious thing. Go grab your lube and prepare yourself for me, Scott.”

On the other line, he could hear Scott fumbling, rustling blankets and a drawer closing shut followed by a click of a cap. He smirked, enraptured.

“Put one finger first, alright darling? If it hurts, just take it slow.” Reyes warmed up to his boy, sweetly cooing his loving words.

Scott on the other line whimpered in response, climbing back to his position with his head resting against the headrest. The younger man caressed his inner thigh and spread his legs across the bed, trailing his fingers slowly around the skin, just like Reyes would do to him, teasing with those nimble fingers of his. He pressed a slick finger to the pucker of his hole, inhaling sharply at the feeling. Easing his muscles, he slowly entered the first digit. He moaned wantonly with Reyes’ name, hot breath escaping his red lips.

Meanwhile Reyes, was having the time of his life. He kept a slow pace on his own cock, now harder than it was before. He closed his eyes shut, shivered hearing his own name through the call. “ _That's it._ Slowly, my love. You're doing so well.”

Scott cursed, pumping the finger inside of him. Hearing those delicate, encouraging words with Reyes’ deep, liquid-smooth voice of his possibly made him more turned on in his entire life. The hints and bits of the Spanish accent thickening in every word was extremely alluring and really fucking _hot_.

He imagined it was Reyes’ fingers opening him up, stretching him for his cock. _Fuck_ , the things he'd do to have him inside of him right now.

The thought of Reyes inside him made him only hungrier, a loud whine escaped him as he ground his hips impatiently against his finger. “Reyes.”

“You can put another one, darling.” Reyes said firmly, panting as he listened to Scott’s mewls.

Scott obeyed, adding a second finger. Wasting no time to stretch himself needily, his free hand grabbing a fist full of his blankets, gripping it tightly. He dragged himself from the headrest to the bed, laying down. He lolled his head on the pillow, baring his neck, wanting Reyes’ lips planted against his neck. He kept on teasing himself, fucking himself through those two fingers, his moans becoming more high-pitched and breathless.

“Does it feel good, Scott? Can you feel my fingers all the way up inside you as I bite down your skin? Marking you as I make you come on my fingers?” Reyes grunted, a small playful smirk curling on his lips. He was responded with a choke of a cry from Scott.

“R-Reyes-” Scott's thighs were trembling, his toes were curling.

“Do you want to come on my fingers, sweet boy? I know you do. You're so sensitive, _cariño_. I love that.” Reyes sighed, fingers tightening around his length, missing the way Scott's body was pressed against his.

Scott sobbed, shaking his head. The way Reyes _talks_ , it was making his head spin. “Ngh, I want— I want to-”

“Tell me, _querido_. What do you want?”

“I-I don't want to… come on your fingers. I-I want— you inside me.” Scott gasped, his fingers brushing over his prostate lightly yet it sent a strong sense of pleasure through his body.

Reyes groaned, those words sending a rush immediately to his groin, trying to calm his beating heart. He still managed a dirty smirk on his face, teasing the Pathfinder a little more. “You… have to be more specific, my love.”

The younger man seethe in embarrassment, the bliss overwhelming him in every way. He could feel his precum leaking on his stomach. “I want your cock, Reyes. _Please_.”

“Ngh. I would give it to you in a heartbeat, sweetheart.” Reyes moaned, sweat forming on his forehead. He missed Scott so much, the scent and the image of him was enough to drive the older man crazy. He wanted to see him, he _needed_ to see him right now and do all the naughty things he had planned for his boy.

An idea popped into Reyes’ head, biting his lip. “ _Cariño_. Do you think you can take a picture of yourself for me, darling? I want to see you.” Reyes grunted hard, the starving hunger is growing inside of him.

Scott whimpered for a moment, nodding before realizing Reyes couldn't see him through an audio call so he lets out a meek reply of a “ _yes_.”

Scott took a moment to move his arm and omni-tool hovering on top of him, taking a picture, catching only half of his face, his lips parted, his neck covered in a thin sheen of sweat, the shirt sticking to his body, showing his pebbled nipples through the clothing — the shirt raised to show a bit of his stomach and leading down to the bush of hair where his dick was throbbing. Meanwhile, his two fingers were knuckle deep inside of him, his legs spread sensually. The picture was so _filthy_ , it was meant for Reyes’ eyes only. Scott sent it immediately to the smuggler.

With a loud ring from Reyes’ omni-tool could be heard through the call, the older man was greeted to the picture. Reyes failed to hide the loud growl sliding from his throat, feeling his heart quicken in excitement. His cock twitched in interest as he greedily scanned his sweet boy's body all over, his strokes on his cock growing faster. “ _Mierda_. You're a sight for sore eyes, Scott.”

“Let me see you too, Reyes. Please.” Scott whined, pleading to see his boyfriend's gorgeous body.

The smuggler chuckled darkly. “Your pretty begging has me _weak_ , love.” Reyes activated the camera on his omni-tool, taking a quick shot of his lower body — shirt raised to his stomach, showing off the fit and lean, tanned skin, his fingers curled around the heavy, throbbing cock. The precum falling to one side and into his hand. He sent the picture to Scott, eager to hear his reaction.

Scott moaned languidly, squirming his body on the bed. He felt his whole body shake in anticipation. Hearing the notification popped up, the younger man immediately clicked on it. He _mewled_ out loud, warmth developing in his body as his eyes starved hungrily over the picture. “You look so fucking _good_ , Reyes.” He whispered.

Scott wanted Reyes to be inside of him, he wanted Reyes’ hard cock rammed inside him, dragging across his prostate, making him _scream_. He sobbed pathetically at the thought.

“I-I need you, Reyes. It's not enough, I want you, I want you, please, please, please-” Scott thrust the two digits deeper, crying out in ecstacy.

“I know, love,” Reyes groaned, wishing the same. “Add another finger, Scott.”

The younger man obliged again, stopping his pace to slowly add another digit. He found his slow pace from before and thrusting the three fingers faster, stretching himself. He thrashed his head, arching his body to the pleasure. “ _Fuck, Reyes_!”

"Are you close, Scott?" Reyes asked huskily, he was feeling close to the edge as well. His voice hoarse with moans slipping from his lips as his hand quickened the pace on his cock.

Reyes' mind drifted to the last time they were together - the hard, desperate sex, skin slapping noisily, Scott's loud moans of his name mixed in with jumbled words in his ear as the younger man scratched red lines woven on his back and Reyes dug his face into the younger man's neck, groaning and cursing as he made love to his boyfriend just the way he liked it.

" _Shit_." The image only fueled his lust even more. "Can you imagine me there, fucking you, Scott? Do you want me to fuck you fast or slow? Hm?"

"Oh my god— _Reyes_ — I can't-" Scott sobbed, the pace of his three fingers, fucking himself faster and faster, imagining the older man looming above him with those golden eyes of his, the cock ramming into his hole.

"I want to hear you beg for it, _cariño_. Let me hear it."

" _Mmm_ … Fuck— P-Please _fuck_ me- Reyes, please fuck me, I want your cock inside me, ah— I want it, give it to me-" Scott muttered his words, the words becoming into one long slurred sentence, barely making any sense as Scott was brushing his fingers against his prostate. His eyes shut close in pure pleasure as he came hard, his hips bucking into his fingers. Throwing his head back, his hand stroking his length in an uneven pace.

Reyes growled animalisticly as spurts of cum shoot across his knuckles and across his shirt, his orgasm coming in hard like a wave. His stomach twisted and the pleasure washed over his body intensely. He moaned Scott’s name out loud, gritting his teeth.

He listened to the heavy breathing on the other line, taking the smallest of gasps. He heaved another deep exhausted sigh from his lips, the blissful post-orgasm taking his body as he lay back against the headrest again. He threw off his soiled shirt to the floor as he slowly came down from his high once he settled down comfortably on his bed.

_It didn't feel the same_ , on nights like these — he was missing Scott's body next to him, Scott's hands on his arousal instead of his, the deep lustful and love-filled whispers, the way he curled up into his embrace after a mind-blowing night of sex. He missed all of that.

He took his hand off his limp length, grabbing a tissue from the nightstand to clean himself off. He glanced over to the lit omni-tool, the call was still ongoing.

After a few moments, Reyes called out, "Scott?"

He then gets a tired hum from the man.

He chuckled. " _Mi amor_ , are you alright?"

"I'm… good." Scott replied shyly. Reyes could imagine the flushed expression on his face, the red coloured on his skin and the mussed up sex hair was tousled so gorgeously, sprawled on the bed like he was waiting for Reyes to cuddle him. Scott giggled, a half exhausted puff escaping from his lips. "Like, _really_ good."

Reyes pulled a smug grin. "Enjoying yourself there, Pathfinder?"

Scott laughed again, such a beautiful sound to the smuggler's ears.

"I miss you. So much." Scott mumbled after a few moments, his words muffled. Reyes could imagine he was snuggled into his blankets, his face down to his mattress, the flush of his red face embarrassed.

Reyes smiled at that. "I miss you too, Scott. How long this time?"

"A few more months. Addison wants us to settle with a few more outposts, don't know how long _that'll_ take." Scott sighed, obviously not happy with the amount of days, weeks and months of being separated from his boyfriend. "I'm sorry." Scott just whispered sheepishly.

Reyes shook his head subconsciously. "It's okay, _cariño_. I know it's rough, but we'll see each again soon, alright?" Reyes took his time to reassure the younger man, knowing Scott would be apologizing profusely for the added time of their separation. Reyes quickly tucked himself back into his pants, laying back down on his bed, his eyes gazed up to his empty ceiling.

Scott sighed at that. "A-Alright." The young man only buried his head deeper into his pillow. "Call me soon? You always know how to make calls fun."

Reyes couldn't help but laugh, he took a moment to gather his bearings before a wide smile shaped across his face. "Of course, anything you want, Pathfinder." He purred.

* * *


End file.
